bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Master J.
''Name: Master J.' ' Class: ''DragonSorcererKnight Pilots: 'Phoenix Anubhuty '''Age:'17 '''Blood Type: S''' Gender:' Male '''Race:'Half Earthling, Half Dragon Birthplace:'Earth '''Born: '''3-29-8989 '''Size: B'60'W'''40'H'''50 Height:6.'0 Weight:' 210 Master J is half human & half dragon that he also has Dragon Fayth powers but he possess a dark-side who is bent on destroying the world and anyone who gets in his way of master plan. Designs are base up on the creator of himself only if we did have real powers in life. Being half of human & dragon makes him a being of Divinity which is divine god like being with unique powers. '''Appearance & Personality:'Master J young man with short, pure black hair, brown eyes colors and soft heart to friends & his lover. In Final Quest Phantom Omega he wears a special suite made from super advanced technology to protect him from bad side-effects and expand his status; it covers his whole body but neck to head and wears blue robe of dragons around it tired with Green ribbon at waist point. His Blade of Legend is carried behind his side in a black metal case hang off his ribbon. He is not much of thinker half the time, but when serious he thinks well and fights with his best overall. First arriving at space in a battle with Ramza team and won the battle, Master J is a stronger person with will power & skilled sword, magic, and Solar Frame users. While he may seem stronger willed, he does not express emotions to anyone but his lover Ramia Liongod and is always happy to be with his friends. However, he is somewhat emotionally fragile only when his best friends are harm and becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. Most of the time he spends his time training in the training room on board his ship. History: 'His ship is called The Great Zagnatok, the first class ship with super powerful engines and time travel. This ship is the fastest in the whole universe, quicker than any top ship made so far. Master J is the leader & captain of the ship, formal leader of the Order of Divinity Knight first commander in the world. But now he’s an alone wolf and together with his lover Ramia Liongod travel though space for a plant to call home. But was attack by unknown ship, and there steal one of the blades of legends, now Master J and Ramia much get it back at any cost or the world will be destroy. '''Hidden Powers: '''He possess the ultimate destructive of annihilation gene, ultimate power of creation gene, ultimate alteration gene, and his powers grows unlike the other deity of precepts from the Dragon World plant. But is unable to control his true powers unless he sees the Dragon Eye & when seeing he can summon it at will. His solar frame is built to help him used his real powers in solar frame battles and he can share his powers with other frames to. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Master J is good with wielding a blade with his right-hand, but he shows more skill and speed with his left-hand then his right. Master J ingenuity is much greater than most swordsmen’s in the world, to which he has demonstrated tremendous powers to enable all his blades of legend to float around him, he can attack using the swords around him to attack with as well. He shows skills that he can defend from all attacks while using the swords around him as shields. His style is more advanced than normal sword fights; he fights with all his might. '''Master Specialist:'Able to wield all blades of legend and still able to cast magic energy force with his swords & perform Limit Drives & Special Powers attacks. Master of Zero Shift Step and his speed much’s his dark side evenly. Can attack from far with his blades of legend when floating around him only. 'Strategist: '''Master in all strategy’s and learns quicker to counter his opposite attacks, but when angel he is blind from all strategy’s and starts to attack without thinking at all. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Master J already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off an Army 1st Class Solders with a single attack. His physical strength is already much greater than Master Kain. Its physical strength and speed increases greatly later while in Dragon Fayth form to point where he can slice anything in two. '''Enhanced Speed:'Master J has demonstrated great reflexes in battles, able to quickly dodge any attacks without no wasted effort and he can instantly/or sometimes counterattack right after. He is able to attack quickly without warning sometimes and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal attacks. '''Enhanced Durability: '''He is capable of stopping all attacks with his blades of legend around him as shield. '''Magic Energy Force Power: '''Possess immense magic energy force from all the training he’s has undergo sense he was 7 years old until now he show more power than anyone on his team. His magic energy force sometimes seams heavy with dark evil magic or sometimes unevil dark magic. Later his magic energy force is pure from the soul like an angel dragon goddess. '''Weapon List: Blades of Legend: 'Idament Sword, Metal Revier, Chaos Wicked Sword, Evil Sounga, Levantine, Tensa Heavenly Spirit, Blade of Legend Spirakay, Longwing Sword, Crystal King, Silvery Reviver, Oblivion, Crimson King Sword, Cosmos Wrath, The Undying One, Fayth Saber, Max Dragoon, Sealing Sword, Saya Sword, Saya Blade, Ultimate Weapon, and Rainnmos. '''Special Ability: '''Master J most favorite attack is Dimension the Black Dragon or better called Black Dimension the Dragon, this move is his strongest attack in his move set or later called Special Powers. '''Enhanced Dimension the Black Dragon:'All Blades of legend retains the use of Dimension the Black Dragon and can be used in the same way, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in any Blades of legend, these potent blasts are Black with a crimson outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power & speed. During Master Kain’s fight with Master J, he refers to this attack as a "Dimension the Black Dragon”; instead of Black Dimension the Dragon. When used by Master J the dragon is black & when used by Dark J its dimension port is black and dragon is light black. Master J has stated that the Black Dimension the Dragon was originally Dark J technique. The Dimension the Black Dragon is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and can be used in different three manners. 'Dimension the Black Dragon:'First form is to cove the blade in black energy to increase its sharpness to make ATK power higher. Secord form to shoot black dragon out from the blade to crush or kill the enemy, while in this state its ultimate strongest move in Master J move list until later it get replace by Rainbotus Dragon. Three final form is summon out black whole gate on ground then like the two other forms he builds more powerful version of black energy to form darkness around the blade then he shoots himself at super speeds to the sky then creates large ball of darkness to send down from the sky to annihilation all enemies in the gate paths. After that he sends his blade into the ground to alteration the world gate to case ultimate damages right before the larger ball of darkness hits the gate on the ground. '''Super Hyper-Speed Combat: '''Master J takes all the powers of his Blades of Legend and compresses it into a powerful small, super condensed form to use with Rainnmos Blade. Then he uses the power of the Dragon Fayth and the Blades of Legend to perform super high-speed combat. Master J’s new super speed is so great, that it also enhances his Zero Shift Step into Zera Step his newest speed move and allows him to create endless copies of himself to confuse his opponent. '''Enhanced Magic Energy Force: '''His magic energy force is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy. In addition, his already immense magic energy force has greatly and explosively increased, and now has a deep dark magic energy force with a blue crimson outline. It has sometimes come to the point where the blue-outlined dark energy emanates off of Master J’s body when his magic energy force is exerted, replacing his light blue aura. Ever since Dark J was defeated by Master J who then affirming his place as a Divinity, he produces a dark aura with a blue outline that surrounds him as he initiates Dragon Fayth form, rather than a Golden aura. '''Quotes: "My strength is nothing to be miss with" "My strength grows each day..." "Have you no pride---no honor?" "Tis your birth and faith that wrong you... not I “To live in an ago so rotten is not a blessing---but I’ll change the world.” "real image of master will be coming soon"